Reunions
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Regina thought she had lost her son and her father. On the boat home from Neverland she reunites with both. Henry/Regina mother/son feels and Rumple/Regina father/daughter feels.


_Well I was supposed to be writing my dissertation when this little one-shot popped into my brain. If only uni work could happen so productively *sigh* alas it is not so but it has been a good day fanfic writing wise! _

_Summary: Regina thought she had lost her son and her father. On the boat home from Neverland she reunites with both. Henry/Regina mother/son feels and Rumple/Regina father/daughter feels. Hope you enjoy :)_

It's after she's checked Henry over that she looks to the box. She doesn't let go of her son though not after she came so close to losing him. Her little prince, safe and sound, in her arms again. She smiles over his head to Emma who smiles back. In this moment they are not a Saviour and an Evil Queen. They're just two mothers rejoicing over the safety of the son.

Neverland was a harsh land, darker than any of them had really truly considered it was going to be. The thought of Pan sends a shudder down her spine, the memory of Henry handing his heart over will probably haunt her mind for a long time yet. At the image she looks back at her son ruffling his hair and reminding herself that he is okay. She did something right and she saved him. It was her words that brought him back, her magic that saved him, she was his hero today.

She overhears Hook saying something about the best room on the ship but her eyes don't leave her son. "I'll tuck you in" she says hopefully and smiles when he agrees. Neverland brought up a lot of her memories of her son, of the days before the book. They were what kept her going through all the hard times.

At the thought of the hard time she looks back to the box that Pan used to trap them to his tree. She wonders if what Pan said is true, if her father is really in that box waiting to be released. After their confrontation a few days ago when he told her of his quest to die she's been filled with dread. Since Skull Rock when he left them behind and never returned she's thought the rest. She hadn't allowed herself to mourn or grieve, all she could focus on was Henry. Without warning a tear slides down her cheek. She shakes her head and turns back to her son letting his presence soothe her.

Neal catches her eye over Henry's head as he picks up the box. "What's in here?" he asks.

She can't bring herself to answer. She's not sure if she can let herself believe only to be potentially let down. Emma answers for her relaying what Pan told them and he nods.

"Regina?" he asks clearly wanting to know what she thinks. "Is he in here?"

"I-I don't know" she answers. She doesn't look at him but at Henry.

"Why don't we go get you settled Henry?" she asks before helping him up. He frowns, "Mom what about the box?" he asks gesturing to where Neal is getting ready to open it.

A myriad of emotions runs through her mind, none of which she's ready for right now, "I can't. Please Henry can we just go below deck?"

He nods as she gently squeezes his shoulder and guides him downstairs. From the corner of her eye she sees a puff of magic and two figures hugging. She feels their gaze on her but she can't. Not right now. Not when she thought he was dead, that she had lost another parent, lost another loved one.

She practically runs below deck as she carries Henry to the bunk.

"I know that look" she says with a fond smile as she tucks the covers over him, "That's five hours of Space Paranoids and too much pizza"

He grins at her before flinching slightly as she waves her magic over his chest.

"What is that? It stings." He says but he lets her do it regardless. He trusts her and to her that means more than she can say. After a year of doubt and suspicion to have him trust her again is just amazing.

"It's to make sure no-one can ever take your heart again"

"Thanks" he replies taking hold of her hand.

"You really scared me Henry"

"I know Mom. I'm sorry. You saved me. You're a hero Mom."

"Anything for my little prince"

He smiles at the nickname. "Why didn't you go to your Dad up on the deck just now?"

"It's complicated"

"Mom" he says as he prods her to explain.

She smiles at the familiar gesture. Whenever he wanted more information out of her he would prod her gently in the arm which if it didn't work he would normally launch a tickle attack to get her to spill the truth. She sighs before looking at him, "He gave up on the island Henry. He resigned himself to dying to save you. He wasn't even going to consider trying anything else until I found him and convinced him otherwise. I thought he was dead Henry. I thought he left me."

"But he didn't"

"I know. I just" she sighs in frustration before continuing, "I thought you were dead but I saved you. I knew I could save you and that I had to because you've always been my everything. With him it felt like he had abandoned me and I couldn't do anything about it. I just don't know what to say."

"You'll figure it out Mom. You can't run forever though."

"Are you sure? I could just hide out here for a little bit?" she asks pleadingly as she tickles his belly.

"They might find you Mom"

"I suppose you're right" she sighs before leaning over to kiss his forehead, "Sleep well my little prince. We'll be home soon."

He smiles and she turns the light off before slowly walking out of the room. She shoots a final glance at him before ascending the ladder.

"You're a good mother Regina"

She spins round at the sound of the words and smiles, "Thank you." It means a lot to have anyone confirm it, for her to know that she has not failed Henry completely. From him, a man who first told her she would make some kind of mother, it means a lot to know someone has faith in her. And that he's alive to do so.

She looks to her father as her eyes brim with hot tears. He takes a step towards her and she steps back.

"No" she says shaking her head.

He frowns, "Regina I-"

"No. I thought you were dead!" she shouts before she flies at him throwing her fists at him in frustration as the emotions she'd held in all day overwhelm her.

He blocks her ineffective blows before gently catching her wrists, "I'm sorry" he says and she lets the sob she's been suppressing bubble out of her throat.

She falters from her sloppy hits and lets herself cry. She folds her arms around herself as she repeats her reassurances to herself that they are both alive. She tries to tighten her hold used to comforting herself on this island when she feels him tug her arms down as he instead wraps his arms around her.

"Sh" he hushes, "I'm right here. You saved him and you saved me. Okay you did it"

"I did it" she murmurs as cries against his shoulder.

"You did. I'm sorry I left you." He says wishing he could have spared her this. He blames himself for being fooled so easily by Pan's tricks and for not thinking of another way. _I nearly abandoned my family again_. He shudders knowing that were it not for his daughter he and his grandson would both have been lost to Pan and Neverland. He never should have let the island get the better of him. _Never again _he vows. When they get back to Storybrooke he will try better. He certainly won't abandon them again.

"I'm mad at you" Regina says in a small voice.

"I know. I meant what I said you are an excellent mother. You're selfless and you're brave and you did everything you could to save him and you succeeded. I wish I could be more like you as a parent. I'm going to try. I promise."

She nods against his shoulder. "I nearly lost him. And you."

"You didn't" Rumple replies in a reassuring tone. He moves to let her go but she pulls him back in clinging to him tightly.

"No" she says insistently, "I lost you"

"Okay" he says in understanding keeping her in a firm hug as he begins to rub soothing circles on her back. He can feel her beginning to fall asleep and so carries her below deck laying her down next to henry.

"I want to go home" she whimpers. She's so tired. She just wants off of this damn island and to go back to Storybrooke. She smiles at her son who looks so peaceful in his sleep. For a moment she panics before she sees the rise and fall of his chest and hears one of his sleepy murmurs and she's reminded that he is okay. When they get back she's going to work with Emma and give him the home and life the pair of them should have given him to start with. She's so sick of fighting. She just wants her happy ending and to be back home. She can feel the exhaustion of the day beginning to settle over her.

"I know" he replies as she begins to drift off to sleep. "We're almost there now" he says before conjuring up a chair and sitting down to keep watch for the rest of the journey.

_Always happy to hear what you think. Thank you very much for reading :)_


End file.
